


She Deserves

by CelestaDawn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angry Alice, Edward POV, Edward needs a hug, F/M, Mentions of Rosalie how I portray her, Supportive mom Esme, new moon, post breakup, supportive Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: Edward’s side of things just after the break up.





	She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> My portrayal of how things felt for Edward after the breakup.

     Leaving Bella is the hardest thing I’ve had to do. It’s to keep her safe, if the Volturi were to find out that she knew? They would make me kill her, I couldn’t cut her life short like that. She deserves to live and love someone who can give her a family. She should go to college and try new things. I shouldn’t have said all those things to her, I went too far. 

     The devastation dawning across her face as my lies sunk in... but she’s strong. She will be able to move on, she can do it.... right?

     Everything we are taking with us is already packed by time I get back. Everyone is ready to go and standing in a semi circle in the living room. Their eyes are on me when I walk in alone and shut the door behind me.

     “You really did it didn’t you? Bella isn’t coming with us at all, why did you do that?” Alice rushes up to me and shoves at my chest. “She loves you, Edward! Why can’t you let yourself be happy?!”

     “ Because she deserves better!” I yell back at her. “She deserves more. She should graduate and go to college. Study Literature and follow her dreams. She deserves to have children one day, to marry the one of her dreams on a sunny day in front of everyone.” My voice lowers and begins to waver. I love her so much and I can’t hold her back. “She should grow old with someone who doesn’t put her in danger at every turn. She deserves things I can’t give her. If I have to leave in order for her to be able to have those things and be happy, then I will.”

     Alice’s anger recedes and her eyes clear a bit. It’s hard to tell though because mine are glazed over in tears. I cover my mouth as a sob breaks through and I begin to crumble. Alice hugs me, allowing me to hold onto her and shake.

     Esme is immediately over to us, I feel her hand in my hair and her arm around my shoulder. “Shh, we can’t change what happened, let’s head on and we can talk about this more okay? Come on, honey, let’s go.”

     The whole family is quiet on the way to our new home for the next few years. Thoughts cross my mind of leaving, maybe sightseeing across Europe to be alone for a while, but those are gone as soon as they come. Esme and Alice sit on either side of me, holding both of my hands in the backseat. I need to stay strong with my family. They have supported me through this from the start and their thoughts reassure me they aren’t going to stop. Alice isn’t very happy with how I broke up with Bella but she isn’t going to say anything. Its apparent that she didn’t give anyone else many details other than the fact that we broke up. It’s nice that she kept that part to herself, I was way harsher than I could’ve been and need time to sort that out first before I tell them the things I said.

    Rosalie will be upset and will most likely be concerned with Bella’s mental health following such harsh treatment. Emmett probably won’t be very happy either, he liked having Bella around and won’t have an issue telling me I went to far. I’m sure they’ll agree that it’s better than me getting her killed at some point. She isn’t safe around me.

     Jasper is driving my Volvo while Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett drive their respective vehicles. We’ve got a few hours before we get to where we’ll be staying, but I’m sure it’ll all turn out for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you’ve read my other fics you know I should be working on Monster Magic rn but this happened and I couldn’t ignore it. Not that i’m ignoring my other fic but... Thank you for reading!! I’m hoping to make this part of a series and I have a couple plans for the future but am sorting them out right now. Lmk how you feel below 👇👇 love hearing from you guys!!


End file.
